


In your dreams, kid

by SingSwan_SpringSwan



Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: Butter Pecan Ice Cream, Gen, Jack is a trained (sorta) professional do not attempt this at home, Protective Khalix, look at our bros aren’t they so cute, reformed!Khalix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingSwan_SpringSwan/pseuds/SingSwan_SpringSwan
Summary: Just Jack drabbles. He’s a mechanic, what can you say? I’m sensing some Tony Stark vibes coming off of him though... good thing his Pepper Potts is there to hound him.





	In your dreams, kid

_Jack, come on. Just stop working._

“I’m fine.” Jack muttered, stifling a yawn. “I just need to finish this last part.”

_Jack, I’m serious. You’re about to collapse._

“Yeah well… I’m serious too! I meant what I said when I said I was alright!” The instant Jack said that, his mouth stretched into a wide, gaping yawn.

_Oh please, spare me. You’ll hurt yourself if you fall asleep on this thing, and I simply cannot go around with a damaged host. How undignified!_

Jack rolled his eyes. Leave it to Khalix to find a selfish explanation to everything.

_Come on Jack, be realistic. It’ll take you at least another two hours to finish this thing._

Jack suddenly fumbled a piece of circuitry, and the tool he was holding consequently slipped from his hand, falling deep into his machine’s wiry chest. He cursed quietly.

 _You just dropped the screwdriver._ Khalix observed.

“Yes I know.”

_If you can’t even hold your hand steady, then you’re definitely going to hurt yourself. I really can’t stand it when My Majesty is represented by a silly, scuffed up teenager who doesn’t have enough common sense to know that going fifty-three hours without a single wink of sleep isn’t healthy!_

“Khalix, really I’m just–” Jack interrupted himself with a yawn.

_Tired._

“No! I’m not!”

_Yes, you are, and don’t take that tone of voice with me, young man! Your weak human body needs rest, and you know it._

Jack couldn’t physically glare at Khalix, so he decided to glare at his machine instead. “That’s diminishing.”

_Well, what did you want me to say? ‘Don’t be the idiot everyone knows you are and give yourself a break for once in your imaginative life’?_

Jack thought for a moment. “No, actually that’s worse.”

_See?_

Jack reached into the machine and fished around blindly for the dropped screwdriver. He probably would have stopped to think that maybe doing so wasn’t such a fantastic idea, but he was too tired to care.

_Remind me again why you’re so intent on finishing this… this uh… machine?_

Jack grit his teeth and reached further. “It’s for Roka.” He explained with a grunt. “He needed me to fix a part of his engine.”

_Well, he’s your dad! I think he'll be a little lenient if you're a day late. Get some rest._

Jack's patience was thinning. It did help though, when he felt his fingers brush against something thin and metal. He grabbed the screwdriver and sat back on his haunches.

"If I do, will you stop pestering me?"

_There's only one way to find out, isn't there?_

Jack scowled at his machine. "Fine." He stood up and made his way over to the cot he'd set up in his workroom. He barely had time to pull off his shoes before he collapsed onto the mattress.

"This doesn't mean anything, Khalix." He muttered, already starting to drift off.

_I'm sure._

**< ~><><~>**

Jack was walking down the sunny path of Summershore Stretch. He couldn’t remember what he’d been doing, but he knew that it’d been strenuous, and that he’d definitely needed a break. It did help that the Imagine Nation had just come back from cruising around the Caribbean.

Jack continued his stroll, slowly winding his way down the path.

"Jack!" 

He turned around and saw the vender that usually set up there. Sometimes he had hot dogs, sometimes candy. Today though, was ice cream.

Jack smiled and made his way over. "What do you have today, Vior?"

The alien grinned, waving his hand at the very large assortment of flavors. "Only the best. What would the famous hero like?"

Jack chuckled, a little embarrassed by the title. The final battle with the Rüstov had been over two years ago, but Jack could barely walk to Varagog from his apartment in Cognito without getting stopped at least twenty times.

Jack pretended to take his time choosing an ice cream flavor, even though he already knew what he wanted.

"How about that one?" Jack requested, pointing to a creamy caramel.

The vendor grinned and dished out a generous helping. Jack had to stop him though, when he tried to add a fourth scoop. He wasn't in _that_ much of a mood for sweets.

The vendor passed Jack the cone over the glass. "Mr. Blank." He acknowledged with an exaggerated bow.

Jack took the ice cream with assured thanks, promising the man he'd return soon.

With the sugary treat in his hand, he idly wandered from the cart, continuing down the path.

The sun settled its warmth across his back and neck, making Jack tilt his head and smile a little. This was nice.

Somewhat randomly, there was a black shape that flickered in the corner of Jack's eye. On complete instinct, he whirled around and smashed the first thing he had (which just so happened to be his ice cream) into his attacker's face.

For a moment, Jack stood there confused, and then stepped back. "Wait a minute, what?"

Khalix slowly pushed the ice cream cone off his nose.

"You could have just said hi."

Jack stared at the boy who looked exactly like him. What was going on?

Khalix rolled his eyes at Jack's expression. "You're dreaming, idiot."

Well, _that_ made sense.

"Oh."

He couldn't help but think how ridiculous Khalix look with ice cream splattered all over his nose. It made it hard for Jack to take him seriously.

Khalix–sensing his host's thoughts–scowled and attempted to wipe the sugary substance off with his sleeve. But the warm sun, combined with the now-sticky ice cream only served to get fuzzies from his sweater all over the prince's skin.

Jack barely contained a snicker.

Khalix glared at the boy. "Save it Jack. This is totally your mess. Maybe you should appreciate my being here a little more."

Jack raised a not-that-serious eyebrow at that. Was Khalix really talking to him about appreciation? Jack had given Khalix everything. It wasn’t like he’d deserved any of it either.

Once again sensing the boy's thoughts, Khalix donned an expression just shy of humility. A real shocker, considering his usual emotional constipation.

He cuffed Jack on the shoulder. "Hey, without me, you'd be having another nightmare about the infection."

A slight color rose up in Jack’s face, and he found it hard to meet the Rüstov’s eyes. Sure, in every way Jack had been merciful to Khalix in sparing his life, but it was one of those situations where you had to choose between slavery, and death. Which was a terrible ultimatum. At least Khalix had been nice enough to protect Jack from his nightmares, even when he had every right to act like the little worm other people thought he was.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Khalix just shrugged. "Nah, it's fine. I don't like the nightmares either." The Rüstov’s smirk dropped a little. "The things they did to us…" He trailed off, but there was no need to elaborate.

The sun seemed to pale in brightness and warmth. Jack massaged his chest were the regeneration core had been. He could still feel the cold metal, some days. Could still wake up feeling hollow and blank and every bit the weapon they’d made him to be. It scared him, but at the very least, he wasn’t alone.

"Well!" Khalix spoke, breaking the silence and making Jack glance up at him. "We're in your head, no?" He pointed to the ice cream still plastered across his nose. "Mind getting this stuff off?"

Jack laughed, despite himself. "You sure you want to get rid of it? I think you look good in butter pecan!"

Khalix glared at him.

Jack grinned.

Khalix glared some more.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." He snapped his fingers and the ice cream disappeared.

Khalix gave a satisfied snort. "Thanks." He was turned, and was about to walk away when he added, "Better wake up. It's time for lunch. (If your ears are working correctly, Allegra brought you a little something)."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Already? You can do that?"

At that, Khalix turned his back to his host, but for the briefest of seconds, Jack could've sworn he saw a faint smile on the Rüstov's lips.

"You're welcome."


End file.
